The Rose and her shadow
by UltimateMetroMan
Summary: Previously known as RWBY: One hell of a ride. Jack Ryder has a lot to live up to. The weight his name carries feels like it's too much to bear. That all changes when a girl with silver eyes literally crashes into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys UltimateMetroMan here with the first chapter of The Rose and her shadow, previously known as RWBY: One hell of a ride. I've been cooking up a rewritten version for a while now and decided to post the first chapter to see the reaction. With nothing else to say I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 1: A new day**

" _ **Once an object has been incorporated in a picture it accepts a new destiny." -Georges Braque**_

 **No POV**

The sun rose over a small town on the outskirts of Vale. Jack Ryder age 16 slowly opened his eyes. He slowly stood up and walked towards his bathroom and took a cold shower, today was the day he rested. Yesterday he had been training almost all day long perfecting his skills and practicing new tricks. There was little rest in his life, after all he was a Ryder. The Ryder name carried a lot of weight, they are a long line of huntsmen who've protected Vale since the beginning of its existence.

Each huntsman from their bloodline being skilled to the point of near perfection. Everyone expects the best from them. This really weighted down on Jack, he needed to be the best. Anything less would spell dishonor in his family.

He stepped out of his bathroom now ready for his day. He looked at himself in a mirror, his deep green eyes stared back. His black hair was long and messy, he never really cared about it. He had black and white shoes, blue pants and a red shirt with a gray hoodie. Today he was going to fix his father's motorcycle, the thing had been parked in their garage for as long as he could remember. His father told him it would be his the day he fixed it. And so he has been working for months to get it back to optimal condition. He walked downstairs to see his mother already cooking breakfast.

"Hi mom" he said as he took a seat.

"Good to see you're awake honey" she said with a sweet smile on her face. Her mother was a gardener, she had her own flower shop. Her fame coming from the beauty of all of them. Jack never understood how people from such different worlds could fall in love, even their personalities were different to an extreme degree. Her mother was always sweet, she always had a smile on her face. His father on the other hand always seemed bitter, he cared about him and loved him but he always seemed distant.

"So what are we having today?" Jack asked grinning, his stomach growling.

"Scrambled eggs" she simply replied.

"My favorite" he said. After some minutes they both sat down and started eating.

"So what are you doing today?" Her mother asked curiously.

"I'm gonna keep fixing dad's bike" he said, her mother gave him a disapproving look.

"You know how much I hate that thing. I hate even more that your dad is willing to give it to you" she said.

"Well I've spent so much time working on that thing for so long I think I deserve it" he countered.

"Well at least I'll have a delivery boy" her mother said jokingly.

"Really mom?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Well if you are driving a bike the least you could do is help your poor mother" she said dramatically.

"I get it I get it sheesh" he said as he took the last bite and headed towards the garage. He opened and he got working on it. The bike seemed to be close to being 50% ready but he saw there were some missing pieces. Pieces that would not come cheap, he sighted as he walked out of the garage. He looked outside of his house window and saw it was already late in the afternoon. He ran upstairs and cleaned himself up, he decided to check some stores around town and see if he could find the pieces he needed. He knew they'd be expensive but he had been saving a lot of liens. He was about to leave when he looked at his blades that were hanging on the wall. He knew he didn't need them, but something inside him told him he would need them. Hesitantly he grabbed them, two fine blades the handle was beautifully decorated, something everyone in his family did. He looked carefully, his swords had a small barrel peeking out the side, that was because it was able to shoot high power shotgun shell. It also had the ability to turn to twin shotguns if the situation called for it. He looked at what was inscribed in each pommel, one said judex and the other said iudices. He walked downstairs to see his mother standing at the door.

"Going anywhere young man" she asked disapprovingly.

"Just gonna pick some pieces why?" He asked confused.

"Why are you bringing your swords" she asked.

"Maybe I'll get some upgrades for it too, who knows" he lied. She looked at him, almost accusingly.

"You won't get into any problems, now will you?" She asked suspiciously.

"N-No" he said, there was nothing more intimidating than his mother's glares. Nothing compared to it.

"Hmmmm…." She opened the door and without wasting a second Jack ran out the door. He grabbed a bus and headed towards Vale.

 **Jack's POV**

"Damnit!" I yelled out in frustration, the pieces I had been looking for were 'too rare' or 'not in existance' I can't believe there are none remaining. I mean there's gotta be somewhere. I looked up in the sky and saw it was pretty late now, if I didn't arrive soon my mother would have my head on a pike. As I picked up the pace I couldn't help to feel as if something was about to happen, something really bad.

A girl flew out a window from a nearby store, an unconscious man laid next to her she had a black long sleeved blouse, a red and black skirt, black stockings and black boots. What surprised me the most was her oversized scythe which made her look small in comparison. Six armed men walked out the store, behind them stood a man with a white suit and a cane, their boss I suppose.

"What are you waiting for!?" He shouted at his goons as he pointed at the girl. "Get her!" I wasted no time in pulling out my swords and dashing towards them. Two of them noticed me and changed directions towards me. The first one went tried slashing at my head, I slid underneath him and kicked his right leg, he lost balance and fell to the ground. The second one tried stabbing me while I was on the floor, I deflected the hit and jumped backwards onto my feet.

I took a close look at them, their styles…. It was pretty amateurish for professional criminals. Too easy to read, they had no coordination and one of them seemed to put too much weight on one leg. All details that gave me just the right idea on how to take them on. Both of them rushed at me, one seemed to be going for a low strike and the other seemed to go for a high one. Once they struck I jumped over them, I grabbed the arm of the one striking higher and twisted his wrist, he dropped his sword I struck him down. I kicked the other one's leg and then stomped his face. They were out cold and maybe would need some ice for the wounds.

I turned to look at where the girl was and saw she had already taken out the other four goons, truth be told I was impressed. The man on the white suit didn't though. He sighted and lifted his cane. "Well Red, as eventful as this night was" he said as the sound of sirens grew closer. "I have to leave" an explosive came flying out of his cane, she used her scythe to boost herself off the ground and dodged it. The resulting explosion created a large crater, the remaining smoke made it quite hard to see. Still I could make out the man in the suit getting away with the girl following behind. I wasted no time and caught up to them.

He had no escape he was cornered, nowhere to run or hide. "It's over!" I said as he laughed. "You two are persistent, I'll give you that" how could he be so confident!? unless… He was buying time for his escape! Not wasting a second I dashed towards him, he blocked his attack as he hit me with the handle of his cane square in the jaw. I was stunned for a second but snapped out of it. Tried reading him, he seemed confident. His posture was good and he kept his movements very hidden. Unless I get him moving I won't be able to do anything. Before I could attack his escape arrived, the girl turned her scythe into a rifle!? Okay that's a little overboard. She took some crack shots at the bullhorn with no effect.

"Well Red and company" he said grinning. "I have to go" he jumped inside it and turned to look at us. "End of the line!" He threw a dust crystal at us, a red crystal. Oh no…. He shot another projectile this time directed at the crystal. The explosion that would ensure would be huge if I didn't block it. As I ran towards it I felt something pulling me back. The crystal exploded yet we stood there unharmed. A huntress stood in front of us protecting us from the shot with what I assume was her semblance. She tried stopping him from escaping but a woman walked to the doorway of the bullhorn. The ground grew bright as fire came out of it. They exchanged attacks but nevertheless they escaped. As the fight ended I saw the huntress turn towards us. We were in so much trouble!

"You're a Huntress!" The girl said with awe "Can I have your autograph!" I just face palmed in disappointment.

"Pss hey" the girl whispered to me. After things had settled we had been taken to the police station. My goodness, I was so dead. My mom was gonna put my head on a pike on the front yard!

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"What's your name" she asked calmly as if we were not in an interrogation room. How could she be so calm!? Nevertheless, I decided to just go with the flow for now at least.

"Jack" I simply replied.

"I'm Ruby" she said. Now that we were sitting here I got a better look at her. She was pale, and I mean really pale. If I was that pale my mother probably would think I was dying. What got my attention though were her eyes, they were silver. Silver, what an odd color really. The door opened soon after, there again stood the huntress from earlier.

"I hope that you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." She scolded "You two put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby said defending herself.

"I was just passing by" I said trying not to say anything wrong to her.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." she said, Ruby smiled. Yet I feel we were getting too easy out of this. "And a slap on the wrist." She said as she hit the table with her wand.

"Eeep!" Ruby flinched. I saw a man walking through the door with a plate of cookies. I took a closer look and grew pale.

"Nevertheless, someone wants to see you two" she said, then he came into the light. Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy stood in front of us. Old friend of my dad… I'm screwed, I'm screwed to infinity! I am so dead! Somehow, I kept a calm demeanor even though I was dying inside.

"Ruby Rose" he said looking at her closely. "You have silver eyes" okay that's an odd way to start a conversation… He then looked at me. "It's been a while Jack" he said.

"Y-yes it has been" I said almost cracking under the pressure.

"Why are you so nervous" he asked amused.

"Because I should be back home. I'm probably hours late by now" I said. He let out a small smile and pulled a tablet from his black suit. It showed Ruby and I fighting those thugs.

"So…. Where did you learn to do this young girl?" He asked gesturing at the video.

"S-Signal academy" she said bare audible.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked raising his brow.

"Well, one teacher in particular" she said. Ozpin put the plate with cookies on the table, it almost seemed like a way to coaxing her into talking. The cookies looked good really good, before I could take one gobbled them all up.

"I didn't want to eat anyways" I said slowly feeling the tension washing away. She looked at me, her mouth still filled with cookies she turned red like a tomato.

"Sorry" she said, or at least that's what I thought she said, it was barely understandable.

"Eh don't worry" I replied.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old qrow..." Ozpin said interrupting us. Then Ruby spoke again, or so I thought this time it had been impossible to understand what she could possibly be saying. She swallowed the cookies and spoke again.

"Sorry" she said apologetically. "That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like- HOWWWAHH WICHAAA" I stared at her amused, I even chuckled a bit. I couldn't believe she really was like this, seemed so childish, even naïve.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked, though the answer was pretty obvious.

"I want to be a huntress" she said proudly.

"You want to slay monsters?" He asked, clearly he was enjoying this. Then Ruby went on a ramble about how she was going to apply for Beacon in two years and something about her sister? I don't know she started speaking too fast.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, was he serious? Any huntsman/huntress in training knew who he was. I felt he was playing a game, he had some motive behind this. He wasn't playing his full deck.

"You're Headmaster Ozpin" she replied.

"Would you want to assist to my school?" he asked… Wait was he serious!? I can't believe it this was the opportunity of a lifetime for her, and if I'm lucky it will be for me too.

"More than anything" she said. He looked at the huntress who clearly disapproved of this.

"And how about you Jack?" He asked.

"It'd be a great honor" I said respectfully. "My family has studied at Beacon since it was built, to pass this opportunity would be moronic." He looked at us and clasped his hands together.

"I'm proud to say that Ruby Rose, Jack Ryder your applications have been accepted" he said, I couldn't believe it. I just got accepted into Beacon one year ahead of time!

 **I hope it's looking better than my last attempt. As always feedback is welcomed, UltimateMetroMan out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, UltimateMetroMan here with a new chapter. I wanted to thank you all for the support the first chapter got. Thanks to everyone who followed and favorite it!**

 **Now onto an announcement, this story will have a lot of AU. Key points in the story will be mostly the same, but there will be changes here and there. Well with nothing else to say… On with the show!**

 **Chapter two: Initiation day part 1**

It had been a week since the incident and today was the day I boarded the ship that would take me to Beacon. It had been all too fast, felt like a dream really. Accepted one year earlier, the pride that brings to the family name is too much. Maybe I can recover part of our reputation… Still I need to prove myself, I need to be better. As I walked towards the loading area I threw my luggage in and walked inside the ship.

Honestly, I'm surprised my mother didn't freak out or you know kill me for all the problem I had caused. Instead she was proud of what I had done.

 **Flashback**

It was already 1am when I arrived home, doom was on the horizon. I tried looked for a way to get in without her knowing, seeing all lights were off in the house I supposed she was asleep. I decided that going through my room's window on the second floor was the best option. I jumped on the roof making sure I didn't make a sound and slowly opened the window. I heard no one moving, I slipped inside.

"Hiding something?" A cold voice said sending chilling down my spine. The lights turned on and I saw my mother sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"I-I have an explanation" I said fearfully.

"Oh please tell me" my mother said.

"W-Well I was coming home when all the sudden I get involved in a fight and…" I explained my mother all that had happened she just sat there listening, not moving at all. "And here's the letter" I handed her the letter that Ozpin had given us, she opened it and read it, she gasped. She stood up and hugged me tightly, I felt as if she was crushing my ribs.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said happily, the anger that had filled her moments earlier was completely gone.

"I thought you'd kill me" I said gasping for air.

"You're still in deep trouble" she answered. "Still much less trouble than before. When your father hears about this he'll be so happy!"

"Who knows when we'll hear of him" I said. My father had the nasty habit of going dark while on missions. We didn't know what he did nor he would tell us. This didn't bother my mother somehow, she always said that'd she would be more worried if he told her everything he did.

"Soon I believe" she said. "Oh my! We need to pack your thing!"

"Mom I can do it alone"

"No, no, no, let me help you. We need to organize everything!"

 **End of flashback**

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" I heard someone say snapping me out of my trance. I saw Ruby, she was accompanied by a girl with blonde hair, purple eyes and a rather large…. Chest area if you will. Ruby and I exchanged glances for a minute before the girl butted in.

"Who are you looking at?" She asked curiously.

"No one!" Ruby exclaimed. She definitely didn't want her to know about me so I continued walking. Was she her sister? I remember her mentioning something about her last time we met.

"Wait you're checking out a boy!" She yelled, I picked up the pace trying to get away for Ruby's sake but it was too late. "Hey you!" I slowly turned towards them and pointed at myself. "Yeah you!" I slowly walked towards them.

"Yeah?" I asked, I looked at Ruby who seemed mortified.

"Are you single?" Straight to the point I see. This was amusing to say the least, with Ruby seemingly almost dead from embarrassment and who I thought was her sister doing this I believed that I'd play along, at least for now.

"I am… Why do you ask?"

"Well because I know someone who thinks you're handsome!"

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as her face turn red.

"This must be your sister Ruby" I said as I chuckled. "I'm Jack and you must be Yang" I said as I extended my hand.

"Wait, where do you know my little sister from?" Yang asked confused.

"I met her a week ago, she's the reason I'm here now" I said.

"Wait so you're the guy who helped my little sis?"

"She seemed to be handling herself alright" I countered.

"Anyways thanks for looking out for her"

"My pleasure" I said, I turned towards Ruby. "How have you been Ruby?"

"Great, I can't believe we're on our way to Beacon" She exclaimed.

"Well you've earned it" I said smiling at her.

"It was nothing" she said shyly, so humble I see. A great quality in a huntress my father would say.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked butting in again. "It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Ruby looked conflicted, something wasn't right. Doubts maybe?

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay?" She said, so it's doubt. From her skills? Doubt it. From her age? Probably. Social skill? I'll have to see… "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

"That's something I've never heard" I said confused by the expression. "Nevertheless, what you accomplished is outstanding to say the least, erase those doubts you have."

"Yeah what he said" Yang added. "Aren't you excited at all?"

"Of course I am" she said moments later she looked at the ground not making eye contact. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"But you are special" Yang countered.

"For Headmaster Ozpin to invite you personally and you being able to jump to whole years of training you are" I added. "Calm down, you'll see things will pan out."

"Thanks guys"

"No problem sis" Yang said hugging her.

"Here to help" I said chuckling. Before we continued talking a hologram appeared. The woman from last week materialized.

"Welcome to Beacon!" Her tone of voice friendlier than last time. Well I guess that a good welcome is the best start to our journey no need to scare us…. Yet.

"Who is she?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" she said answering Yang's question. "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy" that's an understatement. All academy's in Remnant are only for the best of the best. "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." As soon as the hologram disappeared we got a full view of Beacon. Imposing and outstanding, a real testament to humanity's will to fight.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby exclaimed, sure enough in the distance you could see Signal, judging by the distance it was pretty far away. "I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Well Beacon will be our home for the next few years" I butted in. Everything seemed so…. I don't know magical. But it didn't last that long as someone bumped into us seconds after that he puked on the deck. "That's disgusting"

"I guess the view isn't for everyone" Yang said rolling her eyes.

"That's an understatement" I countered.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted" Ruby said laughing a bit.

"Yeah well-" I looked around and saw Yang had vomit on her shoes, I had no idea how to tell her. Well I guess straight to the point is better. "You might want to clean your shoes Yang"

"Why-" she looked at them and saw it, a horrified expression was all I could see. I chuckled as I saw her chase Ruby off with her shoe.

"Get away from me!" Ruby shrieked. I decided to let them be and headed towards the pickup area. I grabbed my bag and saw vomit boy run to the nearest trashcan.

'Poor guy' I thought to myself. I kept walking quietly taking glances at the students that passed by. So many styles of weapons, all interesting. I can't wait to put mine to the test against all of them.

"Hey!" Wait was that Ruby? Sure enough I saw Ruby waving at me with Yang close behind her.

"So you thought you could lose us?" Yang asked jokingly.

"I just wanted to let you have your sweet sisterly moment" I countered. "No need for me to get in the middle of that, especially if there's vomit involved." I turned to look at the Academy, it looked even better up close. And to think I got accept a year earlier, my family must be proud.

"The view from Vale has nothing on this" Yang said as she looked in awe.

"Yeah…" Ruby said, I looked at her as her tone was of someone not paying attention. Sure enough she was doing something else. She was…. Staring at any student who had his weapon out. "Ohmygosh, guys! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby jumped from place to place, she seemed to be about to run off in who knows what direction but Yang grabbed her hood and pulled her back.

"Easy there, they're just weapons" Yang said.

"Just weapons!?" Ruby asked filled with indignation. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!"

"That's pretty deep Ruby" I said.

"And they're so cool" Ruby added making me chuckle. She's so hyperactive, like a guinea pig on caffeine.

"Why don't you just admire your own weapon. Don't you like it?" Yang asked. Ruby pulled out her scythe, the thing up close looked even bigger, and that 50. Cal rifle damn she has some skills. Even though it might be a little overboard nothing gets your point across better than a scythe that also shoots such large bullets.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." So maybe she's too awkward around people? Seems that way, and being thrown into a school where everyone is older than you doesn't help.

"I take offense to that" I said jokingly. "And here I was thinking I was nice"

"No no!" She said blushing. "It's not that it's….."

"Yikes meltdown" Yang said teasingly.

"So where are we going guys?" I asked. "If you guys wanna you know you… Still stick together there's no problem for me.

"Well" Yang said looking around her. "My friends are here gotta go!" She yelled.

"Wait! What about your sister!" I asked as she ran away.

"Take care of her" she yelled. We just arrived what could possibly go wrong? Well- Before I could finish my thought someone walked in front of me pushing me back backwards.

"Hey!" I yelled. He didn't even turn around, he just chuckled and kept walking. I had without noticing bumped on Ruby making her fall backwards. Thankfully some luggage soften the fall. "I'm sorry, are you okay Ruby?" I asked lending her a hand.

"Yeah…. Thanks" She said as I helped her up to her feet.

"What are you doing?!" I heard a feminine voice yell out in anger, I turned to look at her. She was pale, she had white hair and a white dress? Wait this is beacon not a fashion show.

"I believe you are lost yes? The fashion show is somewhere else" I said sarcastically, honestly I didn't have the patience for this. There was a stuck-up aura all around her and I truly despise people like that so, the faster we get over this the better.

Ruby chuckled at my remark as the girl turn red from anger. "What did you say?"

"Unless you have a hearing problem I don't need to repeat myself" I sneered back.

"Guys we shouldn't fight" Ruby said trying to calm us down. The girl then turned all the attention on her.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The girl asked. Ruby seemed to be taken aback by this.

"Hey this wasn't her fault!" I said getting angry.

"I'll deal with you later" she saod waving me off. Okay this is getting out of hand, if I wasn't taught manners I'd have slapped this girl back to the stone age. Ruby picked up one of the girl's bags and tried handing it over. She just yanked it out of her hands. She pulled out a vial of what I assumed was dust.

"This is Dust" She said waving the vial around. "Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" Ruby seemed to tried to formulate and answer but this girl wasn't stopping.

"What are you, brain-dead?" The girl yelled waving it in front of Ruby's face. Her face contorted as if she was about to sneeze. Needless to say, this was gonna be a disaster.

"Hey you shouldn't be waving that in someone's face" I said. She just shushed me and continued. Is she serious!? Some dust came out of the vial, Ruby coughed. Before this could get any further I yanked the vial out of the girl's hands.

"Do I have your attention now?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Give it back!" She tried grabbing it but I just stepped back. I put the cork again sealing it tightly.

"For someone who knows about dusts you take awful care of it" I said sarcastically.

"You don't know who you are dealing with!" The girl yelled trying to threaten me.

"Then who might you be princess…." I asked.

"I'm Weiss Schnee" she said proudly. I raised my eyebrow, a Schnee here? Why, she could have gone to Atlas and gotten her education. I held that thought for a moment as I saw Weiss waiting for a reaction.

"Do you want a medal or something?" I asked.

"You-you don't care?" She asked surprised.

"You could be part of the council and I wouldn't still take this shit!" I countered.

"Who are you then?" She asked probably wondering who didn't care she was a Schnee. Probably because anyone else would be licking her boots by now.

"Jack Ryder" I stated simply. She then started laughing….. Laughing!?

"You're a Ryder? And me thinking I was talking to someone on my level" she said laughing. I clenched my fist and stepped closer.

"We were the original protectors of Vale, we are above you!" I yelled gritting my teeth.

"Above!?" She laughed even harder. "Your family is responsible for the biggest fiasco in Vale's history. Your family's ineptitude is the cause of many deaths!" So, she wants to bring that up… I am this close on going all out on her… I put my hand on one of my swords getting ready to pull it out.

"What happened on mount Glenn was out of our control. My grandfather did his best!" I yelled.

"He could have pulled out and saved more people, yet his honor didn't let him and so only ten settlers came back. Your name could have meant something before but now it's a joke." Okay this is enough I won't take this.

"Okay listen here you Bit-" before I could finish Ruby pulled my arm dragging me away.

"Sorry gotta go!" Ruby yelled nervously as she pulled me. I saw the smirk on Weiss's face and it made my blood boil…. Weiss Schnee I swear I'll wipe the floor with you.

 **And cut… Now onto the reviews!**

 **Kyro2009: This is pretty good, I like it.**

 **Thank you so much for those kind words, I'm happy you are enjoying the story so far.**

 **ZENxRaider23: Ok, an interesting concept. Multiple grammar and punctuation issues scattered about but nothing that some proof-reading can't fix. I would suggest looking for a beta reader if you have trouble. Also, it may make writing easier by sticking to either 1st or 3rd person POV instead of jumping back and forth; easier for us readers to keep track of too. Hope this helps!**

 **Thank you for your advices. I'm actually looking for a beta reader now so if anyone is interested pm me. Also, I'll try to stick to one POV which will be first person. Thank you for taking time to send me this helpful feedback. It's really appreciated.**

 **Guest: Love this :)**

 **Thanks, I really appreciate your words Guest. If you want me to call you by a name please leave it in the review.**

 **Well as always feedback is always welcomed, this is UltimateMetroMan signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! UltimateMetroMan here with a new chapter. So far, the reception has been amazing. I specially want to thank those who followed and favorite the story, you guys rule! Well with nothing else to say… On with the show!**

 **Chapter three: Initiation day part 2**

Ruby continued dragging me by the arm as I tried to free myself from her grip. It may not seem like it but this girl has a death clutch. I had lost sight of Weiss and my anger grew as I thought about her words. 'Y _our family is responsible for the biggest fiasco in Vale's history. Your name could have meant something before but now it's a joke.'_ What did she know? She wasn't there! My family has risked their necks for this kingdom since it's dawn! What is the Schnee name even worth!? Bunch of rich racist assholes, what does she know! Ruby stopped pulling me and let me go. I put my hand on my hilt ready to pull out my sword but she stood in front of me.

"What are you doing!?" She asked in a tone I never thought she could pull off, I can only describe it as one of disapproval and anger.

"Going to teach that Weiss bitch some manners!" I said trying to head back to where she was. Ruby then again blocked my path.

"Calm down!" Ruby pleaded. I looked at her eyes, her sad eyes. She looked like a puppy, a really sad puppy. I felt my anger still burning strong but I also felt Ruby was trying to help. I slowly let go of my hilt and sighted, damnit how could she convince me?

"Okay….." I said in defeat.

"Why did you blow up all the sudden" Ruby asked relaxing a bit.

"Because I can't stand people like that bitch. She disrespected my families name and worst of all brought up the most sensitive subject in our history" I explained.

"Don't swear" Ruby said trying to glare. What came out was some sort of weird angry face. I chuckled at her try. "What?"

"Well that glare was not very good" I said jokingly. "Looked cute though" Ruby blushed at my comment making me laugh more. Slowly I felt my anger slipping away. I can't believe this girl actually calmed me down. Normally when I get angry there's little to no way of calming me down. Normally I just release all my anger and then apologize. "Anyways…. What's so wrong about swearing?"

"It's wrong to do it" Ruby simply stated, I raised my eyebrow. Was she serious? I looked closely, everything pointed at her actually being very serious about it.

"Okay okay" I said raising my hands in defeat. "I'll swear less or try to stop all together. Better?"

"Better" she said smiling. That smile quickly faded away as she asked something else. "If you say it wasn't your families fault why get so angry about it?" Well… This is going to need a long explanation I guess.

"Because it was our lowest point. We were the defenders of Vale, even though Beacon was opened my family still held a higher place than hunters. We fought for this kingdom, we bled for it and died for it. We never asked for anything in return, never wanted the money nor fame. When my grandfather was tasked with overseeing the construction at Mount Glenn it seemed as we had reached the highest honor" I explained as I felt a lump in my throat. This was after all a really sensitive subject.

"We were supposed to lead another three expansions if it all went according to planned. Sadly, it didn't…. To this day no one knows why it all started. First people felt sick, then they became aggressive and lastly, they killed anyone they saw. My grandfather and the huntsmen under his command tried containing it, they were achieving some success. Then it changed when the grimm swarmed the place. In minutes it became a slaughter, so many men women and kids perished that day. When given the option to retreat my grandfather rejected it. Our honor couldn't have been tainted that way. We never ran, not even in the face of Armageddon"

"Do you think he did the right thing?" Ruby asked a little paler than usual, this story was probably too discouraging for someone with these many doubts about being here.

"That's the thing, I can't say" I answered. "I wasn't there, I didn't see it with my own eyes. We can all criticize him, say he could have saved more, but at the end of the day only the those present can judge him. Anything else you might wanna ask?"

"Do you know where we are going?" Ruby asked embarrassed.

"I thought you knew considering you were dragging me" I deadpanned. She shook her head, I sighted. "Well this shouldn't be too hard" I said looking around, sadly I had no idea in which direction to go.

 **Thirty minutes later**

"Told you I'd get us here" I said as I caught my breath. We had been running in circles trying to find where we were supposed to go. We barely made it in times by the looks of it and Ruby wasn't wasting time, she ran past me inside the building. "It's of bad manners to leave someone hanging like that."

"I'm sorry" Ruby said embarrassed, the place was filled to the brim. We arrived too late and it seemed we were going to have to stay in the far back until.

"Guys! Over here! Saved you guys a spot!" Yang said waving at us. At least she has the decency of doing that after ditching us. We walked towards her, she grinned at Ruby probably expecting something. "How's your first day going, little sister?"

"Pretty good if it wasn't for the problem we got into" Ruby answered.

"What did you do?" Yang said glaring at me, she would give my mother a run for her money.

"Why is it my fault!?" I asked raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"No, it kinda was mine. I stumbled backwards and knocked over some girl's luggage" Ruby explained.

"And it turns out that bit- mean girl was a Schnee" I said correcting myself, last thing I need is Ruby scolding me.

"You got into a fight with a Schnee! Do you have a death wish!?" Yang asked surprised.

"What? Is she going to get the big bad guys to bag me and throw me into a river?" I asked mockingly.

"Maybe…. Why did you get into a fight anyways?" Yang asked.

"Defended your sister, she started throwing shi- shade about my families past and made a mockery out of it" I answered.

"Wait a minute" Yang said interrupting me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's the second time you've cut mid swear" she pointed out.

"And?" I asked. She turned to Ruby and giggled.

"You made him promise not to swear!?" She said picking Ruby up "the guy is so obedient!"

"Fuck you Yang!" I muttered.

"Swear!" Ruby said.

"Oh for Fu-Freak sake" I said. Yang put her down and grinned.

"Are you gonna get a swear jar? Put a lien every time you curse" she continued teasing. Before I could answer I saw professor Ozpin take stage.

"I'll... keep this brief." He said starting his speech. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." I saw many students exchange glances confused at this? I just chuckled lightly at how blunt he was, not that I was expecting anything else. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Without saying anything else Ozpin left the stage. Professor Goodwitch took us to the main hall where we would rest for the night. The place was filled to the brim with students, as we walked by I swear I saw Yang giving some seductive looks to the shirtless guys around here. For obvious reasons guys would go on one side and girls on the other.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said happily.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said looking at the guys flexing their muscles to impress the girls.

"I know I do" Yang said with a grin on her face.

"And this is why they separate guys from girls" I said chuckling. "Anyways, I better get going. See you girls tomorrow."

"See ya!" Ruby said smiling. I just waved and tried to find a place where to lay down. Not finding much room I decided to just lay against a wall. I put my things down next to me tried to get comfortable, and failing miserably, and closed my eyes.

 **The next day**

I woke up rather tired it's almost most still sleeping. That was to be expected it was still 5 a.m. I grab my stuff and headed to the bathroom. I got ready and decided to take my daily run. After an hour of running I decided to go to the locker room, I saw some people already taking their weapons not wanting to waste time I look for my locker. I punch in the code and took my weapons down. Today was the day today I became a Huntsman or at least somebody studying to be a Huntsman. It all still felt so unreal. I wasn't actually worried about the initiation, after all I had trained all my life for this.

My father had told me about how this worked. Land on Emerald Forest and look for a team mate. And hope he was a good partner because he would be for the next four years. I was already running scenarios in my head. I guess Ruby would be a good teammate she had Raw Talent. Yang also wouldn't be a bad teammate either or so I hoped so. Then again, I could land with Weiss and have the worst experience ever. I decided to take a walk around the locker room see if I could find people to talk with. Sure enough I found Yang and Ruby talking.

"So, you seem awfully chipper this morning" set Yang raising her Brow. Indeed, Ruby was really happy she actually didn't seem worried at all. Interesting after yesterday I thought she would be you know a little bit worried. Guess I judged her wrong.

"Yep!" said Ruby excited. " no more Awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff."

"And here I was thinking you actually like me" I said sarcastically. "You wound me so much Ruby"

"No, I'm sorry that's not what I meant" she said nervously. "Today I get to let my sweetheart talk" she said stroke in crescent Rose.

"Well remember Ruby" said Yang chiming in. "You're not the only one going through initiation, if you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together"

"You sound like Dad" set Ruby rolling her eyes. "What does meeting new people have to do with fighting?"

"Well there are problems you cannot fix alone, and you might not have your friends to help you that means you should actually try what Yang said. You're a good person I'm sure you can make friends fast." I said jumping in the conversation my father had taught me not all fights could be one alone.

"Yeah besides would it really hurt you to get out of your shell?" Yang asked.

"But I have you two?" ruby said.

"While I appreciate the feeling, it doesn't change the fact you need to meet people it'll help you grow."

" I don't need new people to help me grow up I drink milk" I raised my brow at this. That's the first time I've ever heard that expression or was she talking seriously. I'm just going to let it slide.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked concerned. Ruby rubbed her arm a little bit embarrassed and shy I don't think she thought about it.

" I don't know... I'll be your team or Jack's"

"I mean I don't mind I was actually looking to be on your for Yang's team" I said smiling." but initiations tend to be quiet chaotic if you will or so I have been told. So, you never know."

"Maybe we should try being on other people's teams!" Rang said. I don't think Ruby will take this well after all, she really seems reluctant.

"My dear sister Yang are you implying you don't want to be on my team" Ruby seemed angry.

"I doubt that's what she meant" I said trying to defuse the situation.

"I'm just saying it might help you break out of your shell" Yang said defending herself.

"I don't need to break out of my shell" Ruby counter. I decided to stay quiet this is something they should fix themselves.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" Said professor Goodwitch through the intercom. "Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"We should get going anyways" I said. "You can both discuss this later." they both nodded and we headed towards the cliff.

At the initiation

Which through than the cliff emerald Forest laid in front of us. We stood up on Silver tiles as we saw professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" professor Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." professor Goodwitch said. This didn't take me by surprise. After all my dad had told me all about this, on the other hand Ruby mortified.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said earning a groan from Ruby. This made me chuckle, I was ok with anyone as long as it wasn't Weiss. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." 'Okay so if I hear Weiss I run in the other direction. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

After that I felt time itself slow down. I grabbed the hilt of my swords and close to my eyes this was it. I heard the platforms launching people every time growing closer to me and then I felt it I flew through the air I open my eyes and examined my options I saw Yang flying through the air using her goblets to propel herself forward and you my shotguns didn't have that power. So, I decided to land on a branch and use the momentum to keep myself moving forward. Considering I was pretty agile this was easy that was until the branch broke and I fell face-first on the ground. I pick myself up and check to see if somebody was around thank goodness nobody saw me. I kept moving forward keeping my eyes open for either Yang or Ruby.

I kept myself in high alert after all this place was infested with grimm. Minutes past and still no sign of anyone. My guess was the closer I am to the ruins weather the chance it is to find somebody.

I heard movement behind me I readied up my swords. And sure enough 5 beowolves appeared from the foliage. Don't want to waste time I charge them the first one tried to pounce on me I jumped over it and drove my sword through its skull. I say landed another tried to swipe at me i ducked under it. And slashed its legs I jumped on top of another one and turn my swords into shotgun mode and blew its skull. Two down three to go I felt one of them tackled me to the ground I saw its sharp teeth barely centimeters away from me I point in the shotguns at his abdomen but before I could shoot I heard something whistle past me and the thing fell in half. I push the thing off and jumped on the injured Beowulf and cut his head off. As a turn to fight the last one I saw it was dead. I was confused who did this.

"Hello" I heard somebody say from behind me I almost jumped. I turned around to face him. The guy had a black jacket what seemed like military boots, a dark blue shirt. He had short hair and a scar across his jaw.

"Um hello there" I said a little creeped out. The guy had this aura that screamed dangerous or something like that. "I'm Jack Ryder" I said extending my hand. But he didn't shake it. 'Rude' I thought to myself. But I guess I made eye contact with him so that means we're Team.

"Lupo" he simply stated he seemed to be a man a few words.

"Well nice to meet you Lupo" I said.

"Likewise"

We start walking it seemed to go on for hours but most likely it was only 10 minutes when we found a whole on the ground. It was huge but by the looks of it not that deep. "Any idea what made this hole?" I asked stepping closer to investigate.

"You shouldn't be messing around" Lupo stated. He was right, whatever it was it was better alone. I started backing out but slipped pushing a rock inside it. After a few seconds, I heard it hit the floor. Then they growl came out of the hole.

"Oh shit..." I said looking at him, he glared at me. "Shit run!" I said as I rushed to the temple with Lupo following closely behind. We ran until we got to the temple I saw Ruby, Yang, Weiss and a group of people I hadn't seen before. Once we reached our destination I looked at the artifacts confused as they were chess pieces. Nevertheless, I took the white bishop.

"You guys seemed to have seen a ghost" Yang said. Then the earth started shaking and a King Taijitu rose up from underground next to a death stalker I had just noticed.

"You woke up a king Taijitu.." Lupo said sighting. I looked at the sky and saw a nevermore.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" a blonde-haired guy asked worriedly.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us" Weiss said.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs" Ruby said.

"Can't argue with that" said a guy who looked like a walking tower pulling his axe out.

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" The blonde-haired guy said panicking.

We all started run to where the cliff was. I looked behind us and saw the death stalker and King Taijitu following closely. "You guys keep going, me and Dominic will distract the King Taijitu" a girl in the group spoke up the girl had all terrain boots, a brown undershirt, bronze sleeveless hoodie. She wears leggings along with her shorts. Her hair was brown with some braids on it.

"Are you sure Nea?" Weiss asked worried. Wait she knew her well I didn't even know a Schnee could worry about somebody.

"Just go!" she screamed, she turned around and ran towards the King Taijitu with a guy following close behind. The guy as I said before was huge. He wore gray cargo pants a white shirt and a green jacket. He had two battle axes.

"We need to help them!" I said to him turning towards them seeing they were already fighting against it. Lupo nodded and followed.

I had studied types of Grimm so I felt confident about fighting it. I saw some pillars around us, maybe we could use them to our advantage.

"Lupo! We need to bring that thing close to the pillars. He nodded seemingly understanding my plan. I turn my blades into shotgun mode and took some shots at the thing catching its attention sliding towards us. This thing tried to eat me I dodged to side I saw Dominic and Nea run towards us.

"The pillars!" I yelled jumping on the thing's head. Dominic started pushing the pillars while Nea and Lupo brought the other head closer. I shot on of the thing's eyes and it shrieked in pain.

"Move!" I heard Dominic yell. I saw the pillars falling. We all backed out as the thing was buried in rubble.

"Tha-" Before I could finish I saw one of the heads break free and lung at me. I didn't have time to dodge it so I tried blocking it. But the hit never came. I saw the thing's head rolling as Lupo stood in front of me.

"Thanks" I said honestly. He didn't turn towards me, he just stood there.

"Warriors live to either die pointless deaths or leave their marks upon the world. What's your plan?" He asked, I couldn't answer. This came out of nowhere, I tried saying something, anything but I couldn't.

 **Later at the team formations**

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin announced, making the room be filled with applause. "Led by... Jaune Arc!" he said finishing. Jaune's expression was priceless. He seemed to have turned a pale as he heard that.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said we all applauded. I thought Ruby might be an excellent leader but judging by Weiss's expression she didn't think the same. 'Serves you right' I thought with a smile.

Lupo, Nea, Dominic and I were called up stage. Once we got there we all stood in a straight line. "Lupo Incultus. Nea Abigail. Dominic Maddox. Jack Ryder. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team JNDL. Led by Jack Ryder!" At that moment, I felt shocked to say the least just being able to let one phrase.

"Wait what!?"

 **And cut. Well this took longer than expected, and I apologize for that. But better late than never I guess. Love it? Hate it? Tell me all about it. Feedback is always welcomed. UltimateMetroMan signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, guys I'm actually not dead, sorry for not updating in so long. I promise updates will come more often. Without much else to say! On with the show!**

 **Chapter 4: Team JNDL**

 **No POV Uknown location**

A lone man walked through a crowded town in Haven. He had been there for weeks now and his search had not yielded the results he had wanted. Honestly it hadn't brought any results. He knew he couldn't surrender though, that was off the table. He needed to find her, there was still a lot of territory to cover. Right now, he needed to report that he hadn't found anything yet. He walked towards the hotel he was staying at. As soon he settled down in his room he threw a projector on the table. After a few seconds a hologram appeared

"Hello Michael" Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee. "By the look on your face it seems you haven't found the maiden."

"I apologize Oz, she seems to have vanished and your friend Lionheart has been more of a burden than a help." He grumbled.

"What do you mean"

"I know he's on our side but, he's been acting strange. My gut tells me something is off." Ozpin took another sip from his coffee and stayed quiet thinking about what he had just said.

"While I can't know for sure what is happening it'd be best that you don't tell him about any of the advances on the search"

"You think he betrayed us Ozpin?"

"I don't have an answer for that. I do know that the reach of Salem's power is growing and Lionheart might have been forced"

"True, he isn't even a shadow of his former self." A moment of silence filled the room until Ozpin decided to break it.

"In other news you might want to hear. Your wife has contact me multiple times saying she was worried sick of you" Michael laughed.

"That does sound like her. Tell her I'm alright"

"I will; she probably wants to tell you about how your son got accept into Beacon one year early" he said laughing softly.

"What?"

"I made it official last week"

"Wait why?"

"Because he's ready. And besides, it would be out of character of me to extend an invite to only one person who proved themselves.

"Something tells me someone else enrolled before time"

"Do you know who Ruby Rose is?"

"Qrow's niece?"

"Yes, she also enrolled"

"I thought you'd hold out as you had previously planned"

"Things…. Change"

"Something the matter?"

"No, just a feeling"

"Come on Oz you can trust me."

"I feel like this lifetime is coming to an end."

"You're dying?"

"Not per say, but I do feel like something will happen to me"

"Give me the order and I'll be on my way to Beacon"

"You know the maidens are more important than me…. You're the only person I'm trusting this information with. After all this is just a feeling."

"I hope you're wrong Oz"

"Me too" after reporting everything the call ended and Michael sat on his bed and took out his scroll. He needed to congratulate his son after all.

 **Jack's POV**

I woke pretty early and went for my early run. I checked the clock to find it was about 5 am when I got back. I looked around the room only to see Lupo who was already ready reading a book.

"Good morning" I whispered at him.

"Good morning" he replied. I got my things and tip toed to the bathroom to get ready. After I did I walked out to see Dominic and Nea waiting for their turn. I walked out and said hello, they responded with the same thing. Nea went first and then after she was done Dominic went. We all talked for a while until we thought it was a good idea to decorate.

"Well what should we do guys?" I asked. They all had a glow on their eyes. And so we began decorating.

 **A few hours later**

"Well done guys" I said proudly. There were some posters on the wall a bookshelf. And well there was this one thing that weirded me out. This old tapestry depicting five men which kings or some sort of nobility. Somehow, I felt an odd connection to it which unnerved me to no end. "Lupo where did you get this?"

"Pawn shop" he said dismissively. I didn't quite buy it but I decided to let it let it go for now.

"Well now that's out of the way we should get to know each other better" I said as I sat down on my bed. "So how will we do this?" Nea asked.

"Well I think you could just say whatever you want about yourself and we will all hear" I said.

"Well I think I'll start" Dominic said "well I was born on a farm; my whole family has worked there for generations. So, you might guess my parents didn't take it very well when I told them I wanted to be a huntsman. I guess luck was in my favor as I'm here now" he said as he finished his story.

"Well I live in the outskirts of Vale" Nea spoke up. "My father has dedicated his life to studying grimm. Once I was old enough he started teaching me all that he knew, it is really interesting if you want to know about the enemy" she said proudly.

"Well I'm a Ryder as you may know. My father is a huntsman, and so was his father and so was his. As long as I remember he told me and my brother that we should continue the Ryder legacy. My mother on the other side works at a small flower shop she set up" I finished. "What about you Lupo?" He was leaning against the wall, he just looked at us and spoke.

"You know my name, what else do you need?" He said coldly.

"Well look if you don't want to talk we can't force you" I said. "Well now next order of business... classes, yay!" I said sarcastically. "Well we have classes with professor Obbleck at 9-" before I could finish talking we heard something outside the room. We all took a peek outside to see team RWBY and JNPR running to classes. I looked at my scroll to see it was almost 9. "Oh, shit run for it or we will be late!" and with that we all left running.

 **Lunch time**

"I swear professor Obbleck is like a hamster on caffeine" I said to no one in particular as we sat down on the same table as team RWBY and JNPR. "So how were classes?" I asked to them.

"Boring! Wait till you have classes with professor Port" Yang said annoyed. "He keeps going on and on about his adventures."

"Try to keep up with Obbleck, I swear the man never runs out of breath" I said taking a bite out of my food. Lunch went without much events surrounding it. A lot of talking of the first day and Pyrrha trying to get Jaune's attention which was funny and sad at the same time. He seemed to have no idea of what was in front of him.

"So, we have classes with professor Goodwitch now" Ruby said looking at her scroll.

"So, do we" Jaune said looking at his scroll. I took a look at mine and sure it was there we had classes with professor Goodwitch now.

"We do too so we might as well go all together. I feel like I need to blow off some steam" I said rubbing my neck.

 **At combat class**

We walked in and took seat on the arena style seats. "Hey Jack, you and Ruby hmmmm" Dominic said jokingly as I sat next to her.

"Shut up Dom" I whispered

"Does Yang know?"

"No really Dom shut up." Before he could answer professor Goodwitch walked onto the center of the arena and spoke up.

"Hello students" she started. "As you may know I am professor Goodwitch and this is the arena. Here you will practice the arena style combat, rules are simple. You will fight until your aura or your opponent's aura hits red on the bar which mean he is out of combat. You will not keep fighting when the bar is red. Anyone not complying will be suspended from participating for a week. Any questions? No? Well let's start."

Combat class was by far the most interesting of all. So far, we had won 2 matches Nea beating Sky from team CRDL and Lupo destroyed Jaune. I wondered how he was even here because he couldn't even land a hit. Then again Lupo was on a whole other level Dominic and I hadn't fought yet and we would probably would soon.

"Next fight will be Yang Xiao Long from team RWBY versus Dominic Maddox from team JNDL. Please change and take your positions in the arena" professor Goodwitch said. They both stood up and walked into the locker room and got ready. They took their position on opposite sides.

"50 liens on Dominic winning" I whispered at Ruby.

"No way he will beat Yang" Ruby whispered. "So, you're on! Right Blake."

"I don't like betting but I believe Yang will win" Blake said.

"Come on Nea help me on this" I whispered at her.

"Even though I don't approve on betting" Nea said "Dominic has the upper hand here." The stakes were relatively high. Not because of the money but because of bragging rights. Or at least that was my take on it.

"Are you both ready?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"Ready to go" said Dominic getting into a battle stand.

"Lets do this" Yang said.

"Begin" said professor Goodwitch. As soon as she said that the both ran at each other. Dominic swung his axe at her, she rolled out-of-the-way and punched him hard on the back making him fly forward. Not wasting a second Yang started shooting from her gauntlets. Dominic seeing this rolled back to his feet and used his axe to block it. While he was blocking them, Yang ran and jumped in the air probably trying to land a kick on his face. Instead Dominic blocked the kick with the haft of his axe and send her upwards. Seeing this opportunity, he swung his axe hitting her and making her slam against a pillar. The fight continued and it was pretty close, Dominic seemed to be able to take the hits as Yang did. The two seemed to be tanks and no one was giving an inch in it. Well at least until Dominic made one mistake, he was swinging his axe and Yang was dodging it. We didn't know at the time how bad this was but Dom sliced a small lock of hair from her.

"Oh no" said Ruby worried.

"What happened" but before I could finish my sentence I saw Yang with red eyes and a flaming hair delivering an uppercut that could probably rip a head off. Dominic was sent flying and when he landed the aura meter was already red.

"The winner is Yang Xiao Long " said professor Goodwitch. Yang walked out of the arena, Dominic slowly got up and started slowly walking towards the locker room. "Next fight will be Ruby Rose from team RWBY versus Jack Ryder from team JNDL." As soon as she said that we both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well Ruby, sorry but you're losing" I said cockily.

"Really? Oh, now you're on!" She said. We both went to get ready, as I got ready I knew what I had to do. Ruby was very skilled but very impatient. I planned on holding out, let her go all out and then access her weaknesses, exploit them, and end it.

We both walked out onto the arena and took place on opposite sides.

"Are you both ready?" Professor Goodwitch asked. We both nodded. "Begin"

 **No POV**

They both didn't move. They just glared at each other. The tension could be felt. Then Ruby charged ahead full speed. Her attacks were fast and plentiful but somehow Jack was keeping up, dodging. The weird thing was he wasn't countering.

 **In the stands**

"Interesting" Lupo said while he looked curiously.

"What?" Dominic asked.

"He's assessing her. He wants to see what she can do before attacking"

"What?" Yang asked worried for her sister.

"We should see him taking offensive pretty soon."

 **Back in the arena**

"Why aren't you countering?" Ruby asked as she kept the onslaught. Jack smiled as he completely dodged the attack giving him a wide open shot.

"Don't worry I'll be taking the offensive now!" He kicked low. Ruby attacked high he ducked and attacked low giving her barely any time to block it. As she did he jumped over her. He swiped left, she blocked it. Now right, she blocked it. She lunged forward, he stepped aside and grabbed her wrist he twisted it until she lost grip of Crescent Rose. He pulled her over his shoulder and slammed her on the ground. He kicked her weapon out of reach. He let her get up and lowered his weapons.

"Now what Ruby?" He asked calmly. "Hand to hand?" He looked at her, she looked nervous. Jackpot, her weakness is hand to hand! But before he could do anything she disappeared in a storm of petals. She grabbed her weapon and dashed towards him giving him not time to block. Then the attacks were taken to high gear he wasn't blocking. His aura was being chipped off. Ruby could hear her sister cheering on, but she felt unnerved. Something was off, really off. She needed to finish this fast.

"You know Ruby, I thought of forcing this to go hand to hand but I'd rather not take more hit" he said as his eyes flashed red for a split second. When Ruby attacked again she swiped at thin air. She turned around quickly and started searching for him. He was nowhere to be found. She felt her heart beat faster as she was filled with dread. And then she saw him coming from multiple directions. Almost all hits connect yet she didn't feel anything. She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"3" he said "2….1" And then she felt it. So many hits her aura dropped to red. She started falling on the floor soon after, Jack lifted her before she could.

"The winner is Jack Ryder" Professor Goodwitch. "Mr Ryder, try to refrain from doing that again"

 **Jack's POV**

"Yes maam" I said as I took Ruby to the locker room. I sat her on a bench. I walked over to her locker.

"What's the code?" I asked.

"What was that!?" She asked.

"My semblance"

"What!?"

"Yeah, pretty useful to focus down foes, not much when fighting hordes." She calmed down as she looked embarrassed.

"585621"

"Great" I said as I put her weapon away. I sat down next to her. "Sorry Ruby, when fighting people, I over do it sometimes."

"It's okay, sorry for shouting."

"Don't worry…." I felt an awkward silence form between us. "Soooo, um good fight"

"Yeah right" she said dejectedly. "You controlled the whole match."

"You did excellent Ruby. My fighting style revolves around understanding my enemy, exploit their flaws and win. You didn't have many of them, the ones you did though were glaring."

"Oh really" she said raising her brow.

"Your defense slacks when put under quick attacks. You seem to be afraid of hand to hand combat, you rely too much on speed. I'd say your defense and lack of fighting skill in hand to hand need to be fixed."

"You sound like Yang, I don't need hand to hand…"

"And if you lose your weapon?"

"I'll out run them to it"

"Hmmm" I said thinking.

"What?"

"I don't buy it"

"Why?"

"My father always says that a chain is as strong as it's weakest link. Meaning that slacking a lot in one area will break you under pressure"

"Thanks…."

"I don't mean it in a bad way"

"Yeah sure"

"Come on Rubes!"

"I'm kidding! And really? Rubes?"

"You don't like it?" I asked.

"No, I do" she said blushing.

"Good! Anyways, our teams must be worried. Can you stand?" She got up without a problem.

"Yes"

"Good! You know I'd rather have you walking with me than carrying you."

"Why?"

"Because then you can tell Yang it was nothing. After what she did to Dom I feel like she could break me like a twig" I said laughing. Ruby chuckled as we both headed towards the exit.

 **And cut! Well guys it's done! First chapter in who knows how long! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Anyways, feedback is always welcomed. UltimateMetroMan signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's back!**

 **Chapter 5: The weight we carry**

* * *

I sat outside on the roof of the dorms looking at the night sky. I sighted, today was the first day of classes. It went well all things considered. Still I felt like something was off. Ever since I saw that old tapestry Lupo's words during the initiation still ring in my ears.

'Warriors live to either die pointless deaths or leave their marks upon the world. What's your plan?'

"Leave a mark on the world huh" I muttered.

"What?" I heard a soft voice question turned to see Ruby standing in the door. I smiled lightly.

"Hey Rubes, what bring you up here?" I asked.

"I just needed some fresh air" she said.

"Wanna sit?" I asked motioning next to me. She nodded and sat down next to me. "Pretty crazy huh?"

"Yeah, sometimes it's hard to believe"

"I get what you're saying, it's like a dream come true, all because I searching parts for my bike."

"Wait you got a bike?" She asked curiously.

"More like, my father's bike until I fix it. But yeah, I guess you could say I have one. I didn't find the pieces I needed to. I was going to return to my house when a silvered eyed girl crashed in front of me" I said snickering.

"Hey they started it!"

"I'm kidding, honestly this all happened to me thanks to you. I really am thankful Ruby" I said smiling.

"All in a huntress day" she said sarcastically.

"Huntress in training" I said laughing.

"I was being sarcastic"

"I know…." We stared at the night sky, I honestly appreciated this moment. Simple yet sweet.

"And why are you up here?"

"Well I just wanted to see the stars and think"

"About"

"What lies ahead, how we need to tackle it"

"Wow, really?"

"I need to be outstanding"

"For your family's name" she said sounding a bit disappointed.

"What?"

"You seem to have a lot of stress on you"

"When you have to make up for the mistakes in that were made by people before you it tends to burden you."

"You'll do great, I know it!" She said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ruby." We stared at the night sky for a little longer, no chat just us and the stars until Ruby spoke up.

"You know, when I heard you were a Ryder I was so excited"

"Really?" I said raising my brow.

"Yeah, the stories about your family are amazing" she said her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Yeah, but honestly most of those stories were inflated to grand scale. Many weren't as grandiose as some tell them. You know actually there's a book with the records of my family. After a big mission was done they'd write what they had experienced during it. Not as amazing as some tell but it's a recount of the person in the middle of it." I said remembering that old book my dad kept in a small museum like room to our family.

"Wow really? Can I see it?" She said hopeful. I thought for a second, very few saw what we had stored from the past generations, still my father did let people in every now and then to see.

"Sure, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind. Honestly, you'll be one of the few who would ever see it. After what happened my father locked it away after my grandfather broke the tradition. For my father that was spitting on the legacy we had."

"I'd be honored, Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. And reading one written by one of those heroes would be amazing." I nodded, it was getting pretty late and tomorrow we had classes, I needed a good night's rest so I stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll be going, it's getting pretty late… You coming Rubes?"

"Nah, I'll stay here a while longer."

"Very well. By the way, thanks…"

"Why?"

"Calling them heroes, many have forgotten what we did for them"

* * *

 **The next day**

I woke pretty early and got ready for my morning run. As I got ready to leave I saw Lupo getting ready too.

"Mind if I come?" He asked.

"No, the more the merrier" I said. We both walked out of the dorms and started running. Why did he come? It was odd, at first glance he didn't seem like the most sociable of people.

"So Lupo, any reason you wanted to come?" I said speeding up a bit with him following short after.

"Needed some exercise" he simply replied.

"Very well, you're welcome to join me every morning on my run." After a few minutes of running that familiar feeling returned to me, his words and that old tapestry started bugging me again. I felt like I should know something about that and that I should probably say something about what he said during the initiation.

"So Lupo how much did that tapestry cost? That thing looks ancient."

"It was cheap"

"Really?"

"Is something bothering you Ryder?"

"That thing it's so weird. I feel like I should know something about it, like if I'm connected to it" he studied me for a second before chuckling.

"You're already succumbing to the pressure?"

"Real funny" I deadpanned. "Maybe you're right. I was going to say it seemed to call out for me but yeah, must be the pressure." Am I really going crazy?

* * *

The day was flying by, classes were for the most part interesting. Even professor Port's classes. While most seemed bored out I took notes, not on the subject though, his anecdotes while certainly meant to be for boasting they did give some useful advices from a veteran. Something my dad taught me to always listen to.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath" Ruby said taking me out of my train of thought. Seems like Schnee is fighting a Boarbatusk, seems like an awful idea indoors, then I'm not the one to go against what the professor says. I did notice that Schnee was tense, even angry. I mean she is bitchy, but what the hell is up with her.

"Stop telling me what to do!" She yelled at Ruby, her eyes filled with anger, Ruby looked hurt, she was trying to help her and this is what she gets? I'll have a word with that Schnee after I'm done. Ruby is such a nice good-hearted girl; how could she do that to her? Wait what? Jack focus….

I do have to give credit where it's due she was able to dispatch that Boarbatusk with relative ease.

"Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training!" Praised professor Port. The bell rang. "It appears this was all the time we had, you're dismissed!" Weiss made a dash to the door with Ruby following close behind.

"See you guys back at our room"

"Where are you going?" Nea asked raising her brow.

"I'm gonna make sure nothing happens between those two" I said, while it was true I was going mostly for Ruby's sake.

"You shouldn't get involved" Dom said.

"If I can help then it's my duty to do it" and with that I walked towards the door, I followed them both at a safe distance keeping out of their sight.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled trying to catch up to her. Weiss stopped and turned to meet her.

"What!?" she huffed.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby asked worried, this seemed to piss Weiss even more.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" She yelled. Okay she was really pissed. And what does she mean by nuisance, I get it Ruby can be childish but honestly, she was the best pick for team leader.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked confused.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" I felt anger building up inside me but I decided that if I were to help I needed to do it calmly or at least as calm as I could. I started walking towards them when out of the corner of my eye I saw Ozpin walking towards them too.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby asked hurt, I could see her words were cutting deep into her. Seemed she truly think it was all peachy.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." She turned to leave. "Ozpin made a mistake" and with that she stormed away.

Ozpin stood there, he took a sip out of his coffee and sighted. I put my hand on Ruby's shoulder, she jumped a bit out of surprised.

"That didn't go well" Ozpin pointed.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked at the verge of crying. My heart twisted in a knot.

"That remains to be seen" Ozpin said taking a sip out of his coffee. I was almost fuming at how little mind Ozpin was putting into the matter.

"Ruby, come meet where we met last time okay? Just know that I truly believe in you." I said letting out a smile. Ruby seemed to ease up a bit after what I said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to talk with a certain Schnee about what just happened."

"Please don't fight" she asked.

"I won't, I'm just going to talk to her, I promise. Go back with Yang, I'll deal with this. It took me a while to find Weiss but I found her, sitting on a bench in a balcony.

* * *

"Schnee" I said. She turned to me and rolled her eyes.

"Ryder, you came her to insult me. Or maybe to fight?" She deadpanned.

"No, I came to talk, may I take a seat?"

"Go ahead."

"What you did was wrong"

"I may have been too harsh but my point still stands, she shouldn't lead our team."

"Really now?" I said raising my brow. "What makes you say that."

"You already heard what I had to say, I saw you following us."

"Yes, I did. But I'm afraid you're wrong."

"I'm not surprised you're taking her side."

"I'm not taking sides, quiet frankly while I Ruby may be my friend I'm talking as objectively as possible."

"Really now?"

"Yes, I know hard to believe" I said chuckling. "But let me tell you, Ozpin is right."

"How?"

"I must admit you're a skilled fighter"

"Thanks-"

"But your attitude is very poor to say the least"

"Hey!"

"I'm being honest, even if we put aside the harsh words we've thrown at each other. You are self-entitled and you probably had everything handed to you."

"That's not true!"

"Am I really wrong?" I asked suspiciously.

"That's not entirely true" she conceded.

"While you've worked hard, and earned your place here your sense of entitlement and your attitude aren't compatible with being a leader."

"And you're such a shining example of a good leader."

"No, I'm not. Honestly, I have a lot to work on, I'm far from a good leader. Yet I'm thrusted into this position, now I have to give it my all to excel at it. Ruby on the other hand just needs polishing, when I saw her on the initiation I saw a true leader, she may be childish and could be considered annoying to some that doesn't take away from the fact that she's got everything to be an excellent leader."

"You really speak highly of her"

"I give credit where it's due. The point is, she will be a great leader, and even though we may have our problems I believe you're the most capable fighter. Be the best you can be with what is given to you. Don't try to be something else or less, not fulfilling one's potential is the greatest insult to yourself."

"Wow thanks, that's really inspiring"

"That's the same thing my old man told my-" I hesitated and just stayed quiet.

"To who?"

"No one" I said sighting. "You should apologize to Ruby" I muttered as I stood and walked away.

* * *

"Hi Rubes" I said as I opened the door to the roof.

"Hey Jack"

"Feeling better, Ozpin really helped."

"Ozpin?" I asked raising my brow.

"Yeah, after you left we talked"

"I see"

"I wanted to thank you"

"Why?"

"I don't know what you said to Weiss but she seemed different"

"Good to know"

"What did you tell her?"

"I pointed out why I thought you were a natural leader and told her something my old man once said."

"You think I'm a natural leader?"

"Ruby, you are. You are kind hearted, you have a strong will. An incorruptible sense of justice. You care for others over yourself. What doesn't make you the right choice?"

"Thanks" she said blushing a bit.

"Sorry, I might have gone overboard"

"It's okay, I liked it."

"Anyways, I wanted us to make a promise."

"A promise?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous"

"No, it's okay. What promise?"

"That we will push each other to excel. Help each other and be there if one falls. Our teams need us and we can't fail. We just can't fail them."

"I promise."

"I promise too then" I said smiling. Then she did something I didn't expect she hugged me.

"Thanks for all the help" I hugged her back smiling.

"Hey what are friends for?" I asked chuckling, we broke the hug soon after. "So want to watch the stars?"

"Yeah, I'd like that"

* * *

 **And cut! Took me a while but I got it out. Sorry for the delay I had to write this chapter like five times before I was satisfied. Anyways, like it? Hate it? Tell me all about it. Feedback is always welcomed! UltimateMetroMan signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The bully**

* * *

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night!" Nora started saying as we all kept eating.

"It was day" Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai" she kept saying, I took my glass of juice and started drinking from it.

"They were Beowolves" he corrected again. They are good friends and that was hard to believe, Nora was hyper-active, probably more than Ruby. And well Ren was more... Serious and spoke less. Opposite poles yet best of friends.

"Dozens of them!" she said louder, at this point most of us were hearing out of politeness.

"Two of 'em" Ren corrected again.

"But they were no match, in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora said finishing her story as Ren sighted.

"She's been having this recurring dream for almost a month now." I finished my food so I just started talking with Dominic when I saw Jaune was a little... Down to put it lightly.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked worried, I had noticed as most people already had that Pyrrha had a crush on Jaune. We all knew except Jaune for some reason.

"Uh?" He said as he used his fork to move his food around. "Oh yeah, why?"

"It's just that you seem a little…" Ruby said trying to find the word that fit the situation.

"Depressed" I said joining the conversation.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously. Look." He said smiling not fooling anybody.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said making me think. Yeah Cardin had been picking on him, for some reason he chose poor o'l Jaune as his target.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Naw, he just like to mess around, you know. Practical jokes" Jaune said making me facepalm.

"Nothing he does qualifies as a 'practical joke'" I said emphasizing the last part.

"He's a bully" Ruby said going straight to the facts.

"In that we can agree" said Lupo speaking up.

"Oh please." He said trying to play it off. "Name one time he's "bullied" me."

"I can think of a few" I said taking the last sip of my drink. "Weren't you thrown inside a locker by him? Which then took flight landing outside the school."

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask" Pyrrha said trying to comfort him, she really tried hard to get him to notice yet Jaune, being as dense as he was, didn't see the hints she had thrown this last three weeks.

"Ooo! We'll break his legs!" Nora said taking the 'help a friend' to another level.

"You know that isn't a bad idea" I said jokingly.

"We would only be making things worse" Lupo said bumping in as the voice of reason.

"Killjoy" I said rolling my eyes.

"Guys, really, it's fine" Jaune said trying to make everyone less worried. "Besides, it's not like he is only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." I turned to look to where Cardin and his team were sitting only to see something that made my blood boil. He was pulling on a poor faunus girl's ears. I felt my blood boiling. What the hell was he thinking. But before I could stand up Lupo stood up, I followed close behind.

"Let her go" Lupo demanded

"Come on Cardin leave her be" I said glaring at him.

"What will you-" but before Cardin could finish Lupo grabbed his arm and put him on a lock slamming him against the table. His team was about to interfere but I took a step blocked the way. His arm was turning into ways no arm should until a small snap happened dislocating his shoulder. "Motherfucker I'll fucking kill you!" At that moment Dominic seemed to have had enough with Cardin and picked him up by the shirt.

"Listen here!" He said as he looked him straight in the eyes. "You insult my friend again and I will smash you against the floor till you can't get up!" He let go of him, Cardin seemed to be in a pure state of rage.

"You will pay this!" He yelled as they backed away. And so that ended and everyone went back to eating their meals. We turned to the faunus girl on the ground, Lupo kneeled down to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Lupo asked concerned.

"I think so" she said softly. Poor girl must have it rough with all the racism against faunus. I can't believe that in a world where creatures out like the grimm exist we waste time in things like this, racism of all things.

"Hey if they ever mess with you again be sure to look for us" Dom said letting out a smile.

"We will help you out" I said letting out a friendly smile.

"Thank you all" she said as she stood up and walked away. We had just done a good deed today and I felt great actually.

"So Lupo" Dominic said grinning. "Good to see you were against making things worse."

"Shut up" he snapped back.

* * *

 **Hours later**

The night was setting in and with that I knew it was time to watch the stars with Ruby. It had become our thing. We would just talk, joke around and be there to listen to each other's problems.

"Hey Ruby" I said walking towards the ledge, she was already sitting down watching the stars.

"Hey Jack, wanna join me?" She said patting next to her.

"Nah I just came to jump" I said sarcastically. She glared at me, I just laughed. "You look cute when you try to glare."

"Shut up" she said blushing.

"Just messing with ya Rubes" I said sitting next to her. "Anyways how are things between you and Weiss?"

"They're much better, she's really trying to be nice" she said smiling. "Are you two friends now? You're not at each other's throats anymore."

"Not being at each other's throats all the time doesn't mean we are friends. More that we respect each other. And sometimes that's better than being friends."

"I guess so" she said lying down on the roof. I did the same lying next to her.

"It's a pretty stary night" I said.

"Yes, it's amazing. This brings back memories of when me and mom would go out and watch the stars" she said reminiscing.

"That sounds really nice. Me and my brother would sometimes sneak out and watch the stars from the roof." Why did I even mention him? It brings back memories I'd rather not have. I sighted.

"He sounds like a really nice person"

"He sure was" I said sighting. Ruby seemed to get the message.

"I'm so sorry!" She said apologizing.

"Don't worry Rubes. It's just a touchy subject, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay…" Slowly me and Ruby talked more and more, we talked about weapons, hobbies, our plans for the future.. Time went on and I felt that it was late enough.

"Hey Ruby we should get going. It's pretty late now." I said, strangely no answer. I turned to look at her and saw her sleeping. I stood up and looked at her, she was really cute! I decided I couldn't leave her there so I picked her up and walked towards their room. I really didn't know what I was expecting when I knocked on the door, maybe Weiss or Blake would answer the door but instead was Yang.

"What did you do to her!?" She yelled making me fall backwards. Ruby landed on my stomach taking the wind out of my sails. I saw her slowly waking up, she looked at me and then looked at Yang.

"Yang?" She asked confused.

"Ruby... Air...Please..." I said. She looked at me and saw where she was and quickly stood up.

"I'm so sorry!" She said blushing. Before I could say something, Yang grabbed me by my shirt and picked me up.

"What did you do to her!?" She asked pulling me closer.

"Yang wait!" Ruby said trying to pull her off of me. "We were just watching the stars!"

"What?" She asked.

"What she said!" I said trying to free myself from her death grip.

"He didn't do anything?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked confused.

"Let me go woman!" I yelled. "I'm no pervert! She just fell asleep and I brought her back to your room!"

"Is that true Ruby?" She asked.

"Yes!" She said. "Let him go!" Yang thought for a second and dropped me. I dropped on my knees and slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry Jack" Yang said as she gave me a hug. "If you do something to her I will make you wish you were never born" she whispered in my ear making me go pale.

"Well..." I said probably pale as a ghost. "I have to go now" I said as I walked backwards.

"Bye Jack!" Ruby said smiling and waving. "Sorry about what happened!"

"Yeah it's okay" I said as I rubbed my neck. I walked to my room and opened the door only to find all of my team staring at me. "What?"

"Did you have fun with Ruby!" Dominic asked as they all let out a laugh. At that moment I knew I would not hear the end of this.

* * *

Call me crazy but I feel like Jaune is being blackmailed. I mean there is something really fishy going on, he is hanging out with Cardin's team for crying out loud. I am going to get to the bottom of this for sure.

"Earth to Jack" I heard Yang say snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh yeah?" I asked not paying attention.

"You've been spacing out a lot recently" she said. "What's wrong?" Before I could answer Dominic spoke up.

"Probably thinking about your sister" he said laughing I just rolled my eyes. I looked at Ruby who was red like a tomato and I have to admit she did look cute. Wait she is only a friend. A good one true but I highly doubt anything would come out of it.

"Oh fu- piss off Dominic" I said. "I was only thinking about Jaune and his sudden friendship with Cardin. Besides Ruby is only a friend."

"Wait why didn't you swear?" He asked amused.

"Ruby asked him not to swear" Yang said.

"Aww you two are soo cute" he said sarcastically. "Now kiss!" I turned to look at Yang only to find her glaring at me. A glare so scary a nevermore would probably just die of the sheer anger in her eyes.

"Please don't kill me Yang!" I said dramatically putting my hands in the air.

"It's true we are only friends" Ruby said. Yang seemed to calm down a bit but nevertheless kept giving me those protective sister eyes.

"So, are you guys ready for our trip to Forever Falls?" I asked to ease the tension.

"I am ready for anything that means no more stories from Port" Nea said.

"I second that!" Dominic said.

"I believe everyone here backs that up" Lupo said. I kept eating and saw everyone eating, talking and laughing except one person: Pyrrha. She by far seemed to be the most affected by Jaune's change for obvious reasons. I mean the girl completely fell for him.

"Hey Pyrrha you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay" she said trying to sound as convincing as possible. That clearly failed horribly. 'I can't believe Jaune would start being good o'l buddies with Cardin' I thought. 'There must be something I can do.'

* * *

 **1 hour later**

We all boarded the ship and lifted off. The fly was being mostly uneventful. Lupo was talking with Ren and Nora. Ruby, Weiss and Nea were talking about who knows what, Blake was quietly reading a book and last but not least Yang and Dominic were trying to top off each other's crazy nightclub stories. That left me and Pyrrha doing nothing, I stared at her. She obviously seemed conflicted, like if she wanted to get something off her chest.

"Pyrrha you seem conflicted" I said. This seemed to get her off her train of thought, she seemed to be hesitant at first but spoke up.

"Could we talk somewhere more private?" She asked. I raised my brow.

"I don't see a problem with that" I said. We stood up and walked away from the group to a much quieter part of the ship. "So, what's up?"

"Before I tell you promise me you won't say anything?" Pyrrha asked.

"Did you kill somebody?"

"What? No!"

"I'm just kidding don't worry. I won't say anything what is it?"

"I know the reason why Jaune is acting like that" she sighting. Oh, she knows. Well this ought to be interesting.

"Oh, really? So, why's he buddies with Cardin all the sudden" I asked intrigued.

"Cardin probably heard when Jaune told me he had forged his entry permits to the school" she said, this obviously lifted some weight off her shoulders but still I was shocked.

"He did what!?" I asked surprised. "That's a slap in the face to what Beacon stands for!"

"Please keep this a secret" she begged.

"Oh, don't worry about it" I said. "I will have a nice chat with Jaune after we beat the living shit out of Cardin." She seemed rather surprised by what I just said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"After we land we will pay a little visit to our pal Cardin and beat some sense into him" I said.

"That is against the rules" Pyrrha said.

"So is the forgery of documents" I replied, she tried to respond but decided otherwise.

"So, we just make him stop?" Pyrrha asked.

"Pretty much" I said. "Then you can go back to flirting with Jaune and all that stuff."

"It's not like that" she said turning red.

"It is like that" I said laughing.

* * *

 **After landing**

After we landed we separated from the group. Slowly tailing Cardin and his team. Though I would never advocate for hurting other people like this Cardin needed some sense kicked into him.

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect seven jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'" Cardin said.

"Well you see rapier wasps love sap so we decided we would pour some on that red-headed, know-it-all bitch and that black-haired goodie two shoes of Ryder" he said.

"Well that's not nice now is it Cardin!?" I yelled as we both jumped out of hiding.

"Shit" he said. "What do you want Ryder?"

"Easy leave Jaune alone" I said pulling my two swords out of their holsters. "You do that or we smack the bitch out of you. So, what will you take?"

"Get them!" He ordered, as I saw Cardin's team I prepared for them Pyrrha did the same.

"So how will we go about this?" I asked her, she just went on the offensive throwing her shield hitting sky square in the jaw, it bounced off hitting sky in the face. I didn't waste time and clashed swords with Dove.

 **Meanwhile somewhere else in the forest**

"Where are they!?" Dominic asked annoyed. "They disappeared out of thin air!" Team JNPR and team JNDL looked through the forest for their teammates.

"Why would they leave without saying?" Nea asked.

"I wonder the same thing" Lupo added.

"Maybe they are in love and wanted to be alone!" Nora added.

"I highly doubt that's the case" Ren said.

"Yeah Pyrrha has a serious crush on Jaune" Nea said.

"And our dear leader has a crush on Ruby" Dominic added, they had been looking for them for around 10 minutes and no signs of them yet. "Come on! Where are they!?" Almost on queue two shotgun shots could be heard.

"I believe that's them" Ren said.

"Yeah, we better hurry. Professor Goodwitch no doubt will look into the explosion" Nea said reading her crossbow.

"We might need a diversion to slow her down" Lupo suggested. "I believe Nora and Dominic would make the perfect distraction."

"Why us?" Dominic asked.

"Just distract her!" Ren ordered.

"Okay!" Dominic said in defeat. "Sheeesh, never thought you could yell like that."

 **Back in the fight**

 **Jack's POV**

"You prick!" Dove yelled as he swung his sword barely giving me enough time to dodge. I slashed at his legs and I rolled to the right. He followed me trying harder and harder to connect a hit. "You know Dove, you should really work on your technique. You're just swinging your blade erratically at this point. He tried swinging again, taking advantage of the opportunity I got closer and grabbed his hand twisting it enough so he would drop the sword. I elbowed him in the neck and as he gasped for air I knocked him out cold.

"Give up Cardin" I heard Pyrrha said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked behind me only to find Sky hanging from a tree upside down and Russel stuck in another tree. 'Mental note, don't piss Pyrrha off.'

"I have one more trick" Cardin said laughing. "Jaune get them!" Jaune reappeared from the bushes and stood in front of Cardin, obviously trying to protect him.

"Jaune you don't have to do this!" Pyrrha said. "Just let us get him!"

"No!" Jaune yelled. "I can't, if I don't do this my secret will be out!"

"Jaune listen!" I yelled at him. "Tell me, is this the right thing to do?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked confused.

"You want to be a huntsman, right?" I asked. "Then play the damn role and do the right thing. Even if everyone finds out what you did!" He seemed, hesitant for a second, but he moved out-of-the-way.

"It's over Cardin!" I yelled as Pyrrha and I got closer. He seemed to be fuming with rage, like if he was about to blow.

"I will never give up against you two! You fuckers will pay!" Cardin yelled. Then out of nowhere an arrow fly's by landing between Cardin's feet, seconds later it exploded. I looked where the arrow came from only to see Lupo, Nea and Ren walk out of the bushes.

"Seems you three were having fun without us" Nea said jokingly.

"Hey guys" I said. "Thanks for that Nea."

"You're welcome" Nea said.

"You should have asked for our help" Ren said.

"We could handle this on our own" Pyrrha said.

"We are teammates, but more than that friends" Nea said. "You can trust in all of us." I looked at them, they seemed genuinely worried about us. I looked at them three, it was true. Everyone in team JNDL, JNPR and RWBY (wherever they were right now at) were friends.

"I guess you are right" I said.

"That still leaves one problem" Pyrrha said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"We haven't fixed Jaune's problem with Cardin" she said.

"Care to leave me alone with them? Just give me five minutes" Lupo said.

"You sure?" We asked.

"Trust me" he said.

 **End of the trip**

"Where were you guys!?" Ruby asked clinging onto my arm pulling me.

"Clinging to my arm Ruby? That's bold" I said jokingly. She blushed as she let me go.

"We had some things to work out" I said explained.

"Did it have anything to do with the explosions we heard?" Blake asked suspiciously.

"I can't neither deny nor confirm these allegations"

Before anyone else could say a thing, we saw team CRDL walk by, they were pale like snow. Like if they had just seen a ghost. 'Damn Lupo, the hell you did with them?' I thought.

"What's up with them?" Yang asked.

"Beats me" Dominic said. We all got on the airship, when I was checking were everyone was I saw Pyrrha and Jaune sitting away from us, Jaune resting his head on Pyrrha's lap as she smiled at him. 'Well those two seem okay alone.'

"Is something the matter Jack?" Lupo asked.

"Nothing" I responded. Nea, Blake and Weiss seemed to be getting along just alright Ren and Nora were chatting and that left Yang, Dominic, Ruby and I.

"So, guys what happened?" Yang asked.

"Pyrrha and I kinda got into a fight with team CRDL" I said.

"And we had to rescue them" Dominic said.

"We had it under control" I said.

"Yeah until Goodwitch decided show up." Dominic said. "Nora and I had to distract her."

"How did you distract them?" Ruby asked.

"It involved grenades" Dominic said nonchalantly.

"Wait everyone got out safely, right?" I asked.

"Yeah" Dominic said. "Though part of the forest has seen better days." The conversation continued, all of us just joking around and laughing until we heard and announcement.

"We might experience some turbulence" we heard a voice say from the com room.

"What does he mean by-" but before Yang could finish her sentence the ship shook violently. I fell backwards hitting my head on the ground.

"Ouch!" I yelled grabbing my head, little did I know certain scythe wielder was falling, landing on my stomach effectively leaving me without air.

"I'm so sorry" Ruby said embarrassed as she got off me. She stood up but I was still on the ground.

"Shit Jack you okay!?" Dominic asked.

"Yes..." I said painfully. "But I think I'd like to stay like this for the rest of the ride." 'What have I done to deserve this two weeks in a row' I thought as I looked at the ceiling.

 **Later that night**

Pyrrha had brought Jaune to the roof. He seemed embarrassed. I just waited there, I would give him an earful.

"Look Jack-" Jaune started saying but I interrupted him.

"Get ready" I said glaring at him.

"Why?"

"Me and Pyrrha will drill you into shape whether you like it or not. Want to stay here? Earn it!" He smiled as I finished saying that.

"Yes sir!"

 **And cut, yes guys I'm not dead. College just decided it'd be fun to try to kill me. Don't worry chapters will come, I'll try to post more often but I can't make promises.**


End file.
